One sweet day
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Brooke Davis is a single mother raising a daughter named True Davis. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME SO PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Skyscraper

Introduction:

Song: Skyscraper by Demi Lovato

Skies are crying, I am watching,

catching teardrops in my hands, only

silence as its ending, like we never had a

chance, do you have to make me feel like

there's nothing left of me.

You can take everything I have, you can break

everything I am like I'm made of glass, like I'm

made of paper, go on and try to tear me down,

I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper,

like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you

from me. Would it make you feel better to watch me

bleed? all of my windows still are broken, but I'm

standing on my feet

You can take everything I have, you can break

everything I am like I'm made of glass, like

I'm made of paper, go on and try to tear me

down, I will be rising from the ground like a

skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run, I'm gonna stay right here, watch

you disappear, go run, run, run, yeah, its a long way

down but I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have, you can break

everything I am like I'm made of glass, like I'm

made of paper, go on and try to tear me down,

I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper,

like a skyscraper


	2. Truehearted teddy bear

Date: 3-9-2017

Brooke's p.o.v.

Connect the dots, he plus me equals you.

Unplanned, you are a victim of circumstance,

a product of my rape. Wholeheartedly, I

embrace your existence and I hope you will

dance. Feeling you move within my womb,

this is the sweetest escape for me away from

reality. Greatest surprise of all time, you

are surely a blessing in disguise. Special

beautiful child of mine, you are worth

the pain of childbirth for you have given

me hope and faith. Full of mirth and magic,

your eyes hold so much promise and its

a sunrise that is not worth missing. My

beloved teddy bear, real life baby doll,

I puzzle over the fact that you love me.

True Elizabeth Davis, I love you too.

May angels lead you in, hear you

me, my friend.


	3. Autumn

Date: 4-4-2017

True's p.o.v

Uncle Lucas serves as a father figure in my life since I don't know my birth father. Mom and Auntie Peyton are best friends, therefore the doors of the Scotts' house are always open for me. Still unsatisfied, there is still a void in my life and I am longing for

something more. Being involved in my church's youth choir has drawn me closer to God through singing songs. Unlike Mom, Grandma Victoria is my biggest critic and worst enemy who can be a major pain in the butt sometimes. I assume Victoria hates me for

ruining my mother's life because her life was heading in the right direction until I came along. Besides work, Victoria is cruel enough to curse me out in church sometime during Sunday morning service. Chaotic, Sunday is always a predictor of even more

dramatic bad things to come for me later on in the week at Clothes Over Bros. Victoria's negative criticism does affect me, but I try to stay strong in the mist of great opposition. Sometimes the scars on my heart won't heal and I take pleasure in cutting my wrist

or drowning myself in the bathtub. Unsympathetic, nighttime is merciful toward noone specially me whose silent cries for help remain unheard by the world. Swimming in a bloodbath, a sharp razor cuts into my skin like a piece of food and it feels just so good. I

thought noone would be able to save this damsel in distress meaning me until my mother saved my life.


	4. Young one

4-21-2017

Brooke's p.o.v

Lonely nation, concrete girl, you are on fire.

The shadow proves the sunshine, dirty second hands.

Inevitable, the twenty four hour beautiful letdown, emotional breakdown is irresistible.

Looking toward the stars, you were meant to live for something more besides driving the company car.

Awakening and learning to breathe, this is your life and I dare you to move.

Hello restless hurricane, oh gravity, love is the movement and this is home.

My only hope, your love is a song and we are one tonight until you leave my presence and be gone with the wind.


	5. Anonymous angel

Date: 4-24-2017

True's p.o.v

All of a sudden

I am starting to

acknowledge the

errors of my ways,

but it is too late for

me to make a change

as usual. In the silence,

I mourn over the loss

of my intelligence and

prepare myself to evanescence.

If I could, I would go back to

the start before my heartbeat

didn't exist and everything was

fireproof. Just as when I think

it is the world for me, I come face to

face with grace. Merciful and

kindhearted, grace gives me an

embrace. Grace tells me that

the race of life isn't over for

me yet. The best is yet to come

for me although I have failed every

test in life. I am going to let this little

light of mine, this little life of mine shine

no matter what. I never want to take

this woman's work meaning mine for granted.


	6. Love is you

4-25-2017

Brooke's p.o.v

Celestial majesty, goddess of imaginary light, turn back the clock and unlock the secret door exposing the truth never told.

More precious than gold, natural beauty is a priceless treasure.

Waiting in the wings, there are still more dreams yet to be born and torn out of story book pages.

A modern day fairy tale as old as time itself, be irreplaceable and immortal.

May be just only an ordinary plain Jane,but a beautiful angel sleeps inside waiting to be released into the world.

Everpresent kindhearted spirit, shine on and dream on, never give up hope.


	7. Introspection

5-3-2017

True's p.o.v

Serving a divine purpose, silence is golden.

Everlasting, solitude casts a shroud of peace upon the atmosphere.

Beautiful rose in bloom, serenity is powerful enough to destroy any kind of loud noise and restore tranquility back into places where love is missing.

All is quiet on the western home front and it is suppose to be this way forever.

Nothing much is going on the world today so put down the sword and don't say a word, rest in peace.

In this kingdom of heaven where boredom and freedom collide, accept and appreciate this private practice known as meditation, solitary confinement.


	8. Valuable

5-11-2017

Brooke's p.o.v

Fully awake, arise from the ashes and praise God for being to live through another day in paradise.

God bless the sparrow who holds onto the promise of living tomorrow.

Unpredictable, life is too short to be wasted on sorrow and unresolved drama.

Be smart enough to take time out to grow and know what it is really important in life even if it means letting go.

Dreams can come true for as long as the sky remains blue.

Timeless immortal classic beauty, nature presents itself in the form of a delicious birthday cake.

There is always tomorrow or may be not? who knows what might happen tomorrow.

Live for today because this day is never coming back after the sun sets.

Live today by staying alive and enjoying the present moment.

Please don't check out and break away, fade to black.

Things will eventually get better with time so please keep holding on and don't stop believing.


	9. Evermore

5-19-2017

True's p.o.v

Extremely loud and incredibly close, laughter is a rose in bloom growing within the soul.

The uncontrollable sound of laughter leaves behind little room for doom and gloom in the atmosphere.

Internal eternal flames of passionate and compassionate love resurrects joy inside of the human mind.

A smile as big as the moon is quite a beautiful sight to behold night after night.

Breaking into a song and dance, breathe oxygen into lungs and treasure the dawn like air and blood supply.

Is joy real enough to survive through the winter and last forever? thats the biggest question of today.

Contagious, endless happiness reaches out to the lowest of low spirits and eventually becomes a rainbow.

All of the love in the atmosphere makes it hard to be serious and furious everyday.

All of the love in the atmosphere takes the fun out of hitting rock bottom and bleeding out on the battlefield.

Contagious, this disease known as self love is powerful enough to move obstacles out of the way and keep hope alive.


	10. Fly like a bird

5-20-2017

Brooke's p.o.v

Gothic art coming alive, wild free stallion with the paper heart of a child.

Going nowhere in particular, talent remains hidden from mankind until the end of time.

Going nowhere in particular, breathe oxygen into lungs and continue to sit on the sidelines.

Hopelessly dreaming to become something beautiful like a shooting star, go to war with inner demons.

Choosing to see and believe in the miraculous, never be afraid to put on a brave face and cry out to the lord through singing.

Blossoming into a mighty warrior of God, it is similar to birthing a baby.

Faded morning glory, unsung everyday ordinary hero, rest in peace.

Unchained melody, earth angel, please rest in peace but return back onto the world's stage is very possible in the near future.


	11. Out of reach

5-24-2017

True's p.o.v

Swimming in a bloodbath, may this self deceiving facade and masquerade fade to black.

Made to be destroyed and disappear, this crazy lazy stupid mindless human behavior has no place in heaven.

This doomsday parade, self destructive charade ends giving cupid a lot of breathing space.

Underneath the shade of the crimson sun, grow into a beautiful youthful and graceful Iris.

Hopeful, stay faithful to the teachings of the holy son of God.

Moving forward toward success, avoid any kind of stress.

Dwelling within a constant state of internal heavenly bliss, never rewind back to the days of old.

Moving forward toward success,embrace this kiss of life known as genesis and don't frown anymore.

Caught up in a life changing moment of pleasure, be taught to let bygones be bygones.

Reaching a point of surrender, endure the unfathomable and be content with whatever forever.

Speechless, look up in wonder at the snowfall, blessings falling from the sky.

Taking in a mouthful of encouraging uplifting positive words, make a joyful noise unto the lord and give into the call of the angels.


	12. Ray of light

5-25-2017

Brooke's p.o.v

Slow down and just breathe, care enough to stare at the world with brand new eyes and replace frown with a smile.

Slow down and just breathe, standstill and just pray.

Slow down and just breathe, be strong enough to give birth to dreams.

Holding onto the sunrise, paradise becomes more than a pipe dream.

In this silent heavenly bliss, feel safe enough to receive a kiss from a love dove, an angel.

Jesus, please take hold of the stirring wheel.

Fragile angel girl with a pretty smile, please stay for a while and be a ray of sunshine.

Slipping away from view, forget to say I love you today.

Unpredictable is life is short and can be gone within a heartbeat.

Goodbye and goodnight, my sweet baby lullaby, godspeed.


	13. My sacrifice

6-19-2017

True's p.o.v

Imagination,

this is a teenage

wasteland.

I hate wasting

my talent on people

who don't take time

out to appreciate it.

My talent, is it worth

having, saving or keeping?

What is the point of

living if I don't have

any creativity skills?

Hearts made of stone,

angel statues beg me

for a remedy and I offer

them poetry.


	14. Even angels fall and cry

6-27-2017

Brooke's p.o.v

Beautifully broken,

faith is shaken and

emotions have taken

a turn for the worst.

As the world turns,

as the world burns,

the prettiest girl in

the world is the loneliest

tears and invincible

scars, these deep wounds

will never heal unless a kiss

can seal the deal. Love does

exist, is this for real?. Faith

exists to move mountains

while love exists to build

bridges that connect one

heart to another. Not easily

broken, Jesus has taken the

wheel. Jesus gives strength to those

who are weak and about to break.

Everyday is a blessing that is a miracle,

having inner strength is the key to

defeating every obstacle.


End file.
